Naruto Chat Room
by 1Tokyogirl11
Summary: This is a Naruto chat room. insane characters,EVERYONE IS OOC A BIT, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, Slight HidanXKaku, and some cookiecest. PLEASE PRESS THE CUTE LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON!
1. Gaara has issues

**A/N : I do not own Naruto. If I did, then all of the Akatsuki would be alive, Ino would be fat, Chouji would be even fatter, Asuma would be fattest, Orochimaru would be even more of a pedo, Naruto's nine tails mode wouldn't be so ugly…you get the idea.**

**Edit A/N: Editing! I just love correcting mistakes for some reason... **

* * *

_**ramentime is Naruto**_

_**CherryBlossomPink is Sakura**_

_**emouchihaavenger is Sasuke**_

_**ichaichaparadisenin is Kakashi**_

_**CookiesOfTheSand is Gaara**_

_**GiantFanGirl is Temari**_

_**theShyButterfly is Hinata**_

_**NOTdolls is Kankuro**_

more people will join soon.

* * *

_**ramentime has entered the chat.**_

ramentime: Hello? Hellllo? HELLO? Ello? Ello?

ramentime: Anyone here?

_**CherryBlossomPink has entered the chat.**_

_**emouchihaavenger had entered the chat.**_

ramentime: hi guys!

emouchihaavenger: hey dobe.

ramentime: I Am NOT A DOBE

CherryBlossomPink: HIIIIIII SASUKE!

emouchihaavenger: …uh…hi?

ramentime: where's Kakashi-sensei?

CherryBlossomPink: I duhno.

_**ichaichaparadisenin has entered the chat.**_

ramentime: YOU'RE LATE!

ichaichaparadisenin: heh heh… I ran into Neji on my way to the computer and TenTen asked if I wanted to get a bowl of ramen…

CherryBlossomPink and ramentime: YOU LIAR!

emouchihaavenger: …

ichaichaparadisenin: Sasuke…what's up with your name?

emouchihaavenger: Don't ask. It's personal.

ramentime: im hungry…im going to get some instant ramen…brb

_**ramentime is in "Away Mode"**_

CherryBlossomPink: -sweatdrop-

_**CookiesOfTheSand has entered the chat.**_

_**NOTdolls has entered the chat.**_

_**GiantFanGirl has entered the chat.**_

CherryBlossomPink: I'm guessing that GiantFanGirl is Temari…HI TEMARI!

GiantFanGirl: Hey Sakura.

CookiesOfTheSand: So who thinks I'm sexy?

emouchihaavenger: …

CherryBlossomPink: …

ichaichaparadisenin: …

GiantFanGirl: …OMFG Gaara is that you?

CookiesOfTheSand: Of course it's me!

CherryBlossomPink: WTF is up with your name?

CookiesOfTheSand: What? I just so happen to like cookies.

ichaichaparadisenin: Well…I have to go…see ya!

_**ichaichaparadisenin has logged out of the chat room.**_

CherryBlossomPink: Ahh KAKASHI! WAIT!

GiantFanGirl: Too late.

CookiesOfTheSand: Does anyone have some cookies?

emouchihaavenger: …

GiantFanGirl: Sasuke is that you? What's up with your name?

emouchihaavenger: Don't ask. It's personal.

_**ramentime is back in the chat.**_

ramentime: soo…what happened?

emouchihaavenger: kakashi left, the people of the sand joined, and gaara wants some cookes.

ramentime: oh. –throws Gaara a cookie- there.

CookiesOfTheSand: Ooh yay! –munches happily on cookie-

CherryBlossomPink: That is one weird mental image.

GiantFanGirl: lol…

_**theShyButterfly has joined the chat.**_

CherryBlossomPink: Who's that?

theShyButterfly: it's me…Hinata.

ramentime: cool! Hey, why aren't you stuttering?

theShyButterfly: if I stutter in a chat it's gonna take to long to write…

ramentime: ohh. okay.

CookiesOfTheSand: I'm going to get my jar of cookies…brb.

GiantFanGirl: …I think we're out of cookies, oh well.

CherryBlossomPink: How many did you have before?

GiantFanGirl: 1000 something. Gaara ate them all in less than a day.

ramentime: …

emouchihaavenger: …

CherryBlossomPink: …

theShyButterfly: …

CherryBlossomPink: wow…

emouchihaavenger: I have to train…g2g.

CherryBlossomPink: NOOO! SASUKE!

_**emouchihaavenger has logged off the chat.**_

GiantFanGirl: at least you weren't to late this time…

theShyButterfly: Neji might be coming on soon…

ramentime: How do you know? It's not like you live in the same house!

CherryBlossomPink: They live in the same house, Naruto.

ramentime: Really? Oh. I KNEW THAT!

CherryBlossomPink: ...sure you did.

CookiesOfTheSand: WHO STOLE ALL OF MY COOKIES?

GiantFanGirl: You ate them all, remember?

CookiesOfTheSand: YOU ATE THEM ALL? TEMARI? IM GOING TO GET YOU!

**_CookiesOfTheSand is on "Away Mode"_**

GiantFanGirl: uh-oh…OMFG! O.o

CherryBlossomPink: WHAt?

GiantFanGirl: Gaara just kicked down my door and is trying to hit me with sand bullets!

GiantFanGirl: NOO! Gaara justa;ldjfnhgoeanvkjl

_**GiantFanGirl has been D/C**_

CookiesOfTheSand: Heh heh! now I have destroyed the one who ate all of my cookies!

theShyButterfly: I think that's Gaara. And he smashed Temari's face into the keyboard.

ramentime: Wow…who knew Gaara loved his cookies so much?

CherryBlossomPink: OMFG…

**_ihavea~X~onmyforeheadhyuuga has entered the chat._**

theShyButterfly: That's neji…

ihavea~X~onmyforeheadhyuuga: yes. it's me.

ramentime: nice name.

CherryBlossomPink: weird name.

CookiesOfTheSand: I…NEED…NEW….COOKIIIIIES!

_**CookiesOfTheSand has been D/C**_

CherryBlossomPink: …

theShyButterfly: …

ramentime: …

ihavea~X~onmyforeheadhyuuga: I think he destroyed his computer…

ihavea~X~onmyforeheadhyuuga: oh no…

CherryBlossomPink: What is it?

ihavea~X~onmyforeheadhyuuga: gai sensei is logging on…some crazy things are about to happen…

_**thegaygreenspandexman has entered the chat.**_

thegaygreenspandexman: HI EVERYONE! WHO THINKS IM YOUTHFUL IN MY GREEN SPANDEX OUTFIT OF YOUTH?

ihavea~X~onmyforeheadhyuuga: I told you…

ramentime: well…

theShyButterfly: I have to go…

_**theShyButterfly has logged out of the chat.**_

ramentime: ….

ihavea~X~onmyforeheadhyuuga: oh no…lee is logging on too.

_**thegaygreenspandexboy has entered the chat.**_

thegaygreenspandexboy: WHO THINKS I'm SEXY?

CherryBlossomPink: not me.

thegaygreenspandexboy: thank you, sakura, for telling me I'm sexy!

CherryBlossomPink: I NEVER SAID YOU WERE SEXY!

ramentime: just ignore the stupid green jumpsuit people…ignore…ignore…you know what?

thegaygreenspandexman: WHAT? IS IT AN ACT OF YOUTH?

ramentime: im logging off.

_**ramentime has logged out of the chat.**_

thegaygreenspandexman: it's as if he HATE S MY YOUTH! BUT THAT's IMPOSSIBLE! BWAHAHAHAHHAAAAA!

thegaygreenspandexboy: YOU'RE RIGHT SENSEI! NO ONE SHOULD HATE OUR YOUTHFULNESS!

CherryBlossomPink has logged out of the chat.

thegaygreenspandexman: THERE GOES ANOTHERONE!

ihavea~X~onmyforeheadhyuuga has logged out of the chat.

thegaygreenspandexboy: IM GOING SINCE EVERYONE ELSE IS! IT'S YOUTHFUL!

thegaygreenspandexboy has logged out of the chat.

thegaygreenspandexman has logged out of the chat.

NOTdolls: AND EVERYONE SEEMS TO FORGET IM EVEN HERE!

_**NOTdolls has logged out of the chat.**_

**A/N: Ha! **

* * *

**You know you love me, **

**So push the review button.**

**1Tokyogirl11**

** \/**

**\!PUSH!/ **


	2. Akatsuki show up! andMichael Jackson?

**A/N: Okay, here's the second chapter of Naruto Chat Room. enjoy it! (Everyone is a bit OOC, and there is slight HidanXKaku Yaoi, but it's just mentioned in the story. if you don't like, don't read.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be a girl. I also don't own the song Sexy Back or Costco or any of the other things mentioned in here.

Special Thanks To: Itz All Good for giving me encouragement to write this next chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW! ALL THE OTHER AUTHORS HAVE 1-FREAKING-MILLION, AND I ONLY HAVE THREE! ~SIGH~.

**Edit A/N: I just realized something. All of my Naruto fanfics involve humor and really aren't stories. xD

* * *

**

**Here we go!**

**ramentime is Naruto**

**CherryBlossomPink is Sakura**

**emouchihaavenger is Sasuke**

**ichaichaparadisenin is Kakashi**

**CookiesOfTheSand is Gaara**

**GiantFanGirl is Temari**

**theShyButterfly is Hinata**

**NOTdolls is Kankuro**

**Ihavea~X~onmyforeheadhyuuga is Neji**

**thegaygreenspandexman is Gai**

**thegaygreenspandexboy is Lee**

**MICHAELJACKSON reborn WITHLONGERHAIR is Orochimaru (duh.)**

**SiLvErHaIrEdMeDiCnIn is Kabuto**

**ichaichaparadisesage is Jiraiya**

there will be more characters later! (HINT: AKATSUKI)

* * *

**SiLvErHaIrEdMeDiCnIn: Okay, I have to spy.**

**_CherryBlossomPink has logged on_**

_ramentime has logged on_

_theShyButterfly has logged on_

_emouchihaavenger has logged on_

ramentime: Hey that's funny four of us loggd on tha same time.

emouchihaavenger: Use proper grammar, dobe.

ramentime: HOW MANY TIMEZ DU I HAV 2 TELL U IM NOT A DOBE?

CherryBlossomPink: SHUT UP NARUTO! Sasuke-kun! I luff u! Ignore the blondie baka!

ramentime: I AM NOT A BAKA!

emouchihaavenger: Yes you are…and sakura, I don't "luff" you.

CherryBlossomPink: Yeah! GO SASUKE!...wait, u DON'T? -sobs in a corner-

theShyButterfly: I hate to do this…but I agree, you are stupid.

ramentime: What? even u hinata…THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!

ramentime: I'm hungry…

CherryBlossomPink: …

emouchihaavenger: …

theShyButterfly: … Didn't you just have dinner?

ramentime: Yeah, but I need more.

ramentime has logged off

CherryBlossomPink: It's amazing that you aren't as fat as Choji by now…

emouchihaavenger: Truly.

CherryBlossomPink: Yeah! Sasuke-kun agrees with me! 3

emouchihaavenger: whoops. I have to go…my mom is calling me for something bye!

CherryBlossomPink: YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD! YOU BAKA! LEAVING ME HERE!

emouchihaavenger has logged off.

CherryBlossomPink: Grr…

theShyButterfly: Don't be mad, Sakura!

CherryBlossomPink: Huff…

_**ichaichaparadisenin has logged on**_

_**ichaichaparadisesage has logged on**_

_**CookiesOfTheSand has logged on**_

_**NOTdolls has logged on**_

ihavea~X~onmyforeheadhyuuga has logged on

CherryBlossomPink: …O.o wow.

theShyButterfly: I need to go…

theShyButterfly has logged off

ihavea~X~onmyforeheadhyuuga: Have you seen Hinata?

CherryBlossomPink: Yeah, she just left.

ihavea~X~onmyforeheadhyuuga: Grrr. Bye.

ihavea~X~onmyforeheadhyuuga has logged off

ichaichaparadisenin: Yo! Sakura! Wassup!

CherryBlossomPink: nothing.

ichaichaparadisesage: Hey Kakashi!

ichaichaparadisenin: Oh, hey Jiraiya.

ichaichaparadisesage: Want to go help me with my research?

CherryBlossomPink: It's NOT REASEARCH!IT'S CALLED BEING A PERVERT!

ichaichaparadisenin: Sounds like fun. Let's go.

ichaichaparadisesage: Meet me at the hot springs!

_**ichaichaparadisesage has logged off**_

_**ichaichaparadisenin has logged off**_

CherryBlossomPink: …

NOTdolls: HI!

CherryBlossomPink: Who are you?

CookiesOfTheSand: He's no one.

NOTdolls: I'm Kankuro AHH OMFG!

CherryBlossomPink: ?

NOTdolls: TEMARI HAS COME BACK TO LIFE AND IS STEALING MY COMPUT AHHH ! GAARA SAVE ME ARGH!

CherryBlossomPink: wtf?

_**Notdolls has been D/C**_

_**Notdolls has logged off**_

_**GiantFanGirl has logged on**_

GiantFanGirl: I took over Kankuro's computer!

CookiesOfTheSand: You didn't throw him in the compost again, did you?

GiantFanGirl: Actually, I did.

CherryBlossomPink: what's again supposed to mean?

GiantFanGirl: Tee-hee. Nothing.

CookiesOfTheSand: Whatever. –Noms on Cookie- yumms.

CherryBlossomPink: …Okayyyyyyyy.

emouchihaavenger has logged on

CherryBlossomPink: ! 3 SASUKE URN BACK!

emouchihaavenger: Yeah…

CookiesOfTheSand: Hi Uchiha.

GiantFanGirl: Yo.

emouchihaavenger: Hiya.

CherryBlossomPink: …

_**MICHAELJACKSON reborn WITHLONGERHAIR has signed on**_

CherryBlossomPink: wtf?

CherryBlossomPink: WTF?

emouchihaavenger: WTF?

GiantFanGirl: WTF?

CookiesOfTheSand: Something wrong?

MICHAELJACKSON reborn WITHLONGERHAIR: IT ISH I, OROCHI!

CherryBlossomPink: Did you just call yourself Orochi?

MICHAELJACKSON reborn WITHLONGERHAIR: Whoops. I mean to say

MICHAELJACKSON reborn WITHLONGERHAIR: IT ISH I, LORD OROCHIMARU! BOW DOWN BEFORE THE MICHAEL JACKSON REBORN WITH LONGER AND MORE PRETTY HAIR!M WUAAAAUHAHAHAAHA! :P

SiLvErHaIrEdMeDiCnIn: You're going to get sick typing like that…

CherryBlossomPink: You're older than Michael Jackson.

MICHAELJACKSON reborn WITHLONGERHAIR: SO?

emouchihaavenger: Then you can't be Michael Jackson reborn, you can only be Orochimaru the lord of all idiots.

MICHAELJACKSON reborn WITHLONGERHAIR: Ah! ITS ISH SASUKE, I WILL GET YOUR BODY! AND THEN I WILL MAKE IT MINE! MUWAHAHAHAAA!

emouchihaavenger: Okay, that scared me. O.o

CherryBlossomPink and GiantFanGirl: GAY PEDOPHILE!

_**emouchihaavenger has logged off**_

MICHAELJACKSON reborn WITHLONGERHAIR: *Sob Sob* Why does everone think I'm a gay pedo?

CherryBlossomPink and GiantFanGirl: BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE!

CookiesOfTheSand: Is something going on here? I'm going to Costco to buy soft cookies.

CherryBlossomPink: …

GiantFanGirl:…

MICHAELJACKSON reborn WITHLONGERHAIR: YOU GUYS ARE MEAN TO ME! *SOBSOBSOBSOBSOBSOBSOBSOB* I'm leaving!

_**MICHAELJACKSON reborn WITHLONGERHAIR has left the chat and joined the "Fluffy Bunnies" room instead  
**_  
CherryBlossomPink: HA! Fluffy bunnies! ROFLMAOWTTSUABFE

GiantFanGirl: ROFLMAOWTTSUABFE?

CherryBlossomPink: Rolling On Floor Laughing My Ass Off While Trying To Sit Up Again But Failing Extremely.

GiantFanGirl: Ohhhh.

_**SharinganUchihaNailPolish has logged on**_

_**IamFISHY-CHAN!3 has logged on**_

_**Iwilleatyou has logged on**_

_**GoodBoi! has logged on**_

_**ArtIsABang,un! has logged on**_

CherryBlossomPink: Who are you?

GiantFanGirl: …

GoodBoi!: Tobi is a good boy!

CherryBlossomPink: wtf?

SharinganUchihaNailPolish: We are the Akatsuki.

CherryBlossomPink: EEEK!

_**GiantFanGirl has logged off**_

CherryBlossomPink: Hey, you scared Temari away!

IamFISHY-CHAN!Luvv: Too bad, hehheh. Luvv.

ArtIsABang,Un!: Kisame, What's up the Luvv's, hmm?

IamFISHY-CHAN!Luvv: I'm feeling LOVELY TODAY!

SharinganUchihaNailPolish: Figures...Who want's to come over for a manicure?

IamFISHY-CHAN!Luvv: Will it make me feel lovlier?

SharinganUchihaNailPolish: YUSH! *adorable cute unresistable chibi face* PWEASE! EVERYONE TO THE LIVING ROOM!

GoodBoi!: We can't! Hidan and Old Man Moneybags are making weird noises in there!

SharinganUchihaNailPolish: What kind of weird noises?

GoodBoi!: Like, "OOOHH YEAH! HARDER, BABEH!"

IamFISHY-CHAN!Luvv: O.O

Iwilleatyou: He's right. I saw it and I got scarred for life.

SharinganUchihaNailPolish: Nvm, tomorrow then.

CherryBlossomPink: …

SharinganUchihaNailPolish: EEP! LORD OF THE FUZZY ASS UCHIHAS! You're still here?

CherryBlossomPink: Itachi?

SharinganUchihaNailPolish: Mhmmm?

CherryBlossomPink: You might want to lay off the nail polish. You're sniffing it a bit too much O_o

GoodBoi!: MEEP meep meep meep MEEP meep MEEP MEEP MEEP meep meep

Everyone: WTF?

_**thegaygreenspandexman has logged on**_

_**thegaygreenspandexboy has logged on**_

CherryBlossomPink: Oh no. You might wanna watch out.

_**CherryBlossomPink has logged off**_

IamFISHY-CHAN!Luff: ?

thegaygreenspandexman: I'M BRINGIN' SEXY BACK, YEAH! IN MY _ATTRACTIVE_ GREEN SPANDEX SUIT, YEAH!

SharinganUchihaNailPolish: …

thegaygreenspandexboy: *Ballet Twirl*

Iwilleatyou: …

ArtIsABang,Un!: Ok, I'm going to throw up, un!

IamFISHY-CHAN!Luvv: …

GoodBoi!:*repeatedly chants I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place.*

thegaygreenspandexman: I'M TO SEXY FOR MY SHOES TO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT TOO SEXY FOR MY **TIGHT** GREEN SPANDEX SUIT

thegaygreenspandexboy: *humps computer*

Everyone except thegaygreenspandexman and thegaygreenspandexboy: *jumps away from computer*

_**IamFISHY-CHAN!Luvv has logged off**_

_**SharinganUchihaNailPolish has logged off**_

_**GoodBoi! has logged off**_

_**ArtIsABang,Un! has logged off**_

_**Iwilleatyou has logged off**_

thegaygreenspandexboy: Hey, where is everyone?

_**thegaygreenspandexboy has logged off**_

thegaygreenspandexman: Hello?

thegaygreenspandexman: Echo, ECHHO! I HEAR MYSELF! :O

thegaygreenspandexman: *Slides across floor like a penguin*

thegaygreenspandexman: YOUTHFULNESS!

_**thegaygreenspandexman has logged off**_

SiLvErHaIrEdMeDiCnIn: …wow. So much for getting secret info on the Hidden Leaf Village.  
has logged off

* * *

**In case you didn't know...**

SharinganUchihaNailPolish is Itachi  
  
**IamFISHY-CHAN!Luvv is Kisame  
**  
**GoodBoi! is Tobi  
**  
**Iwilleatyou is Zetsu  
**  
**ArtIsABang,Un! is Deidara

* * *

**

**A/N: YAY! I FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPTER! (Poor Kabu, having to sit through all of that nonsense) PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL BE ADDING ANOTHER CHAPTER! (But not soon, ;P)**


End file.
